GoldFish
by marilu323
Summary: "Su abuela era su perdición. Nunca le podría negar algo, estuvo a punto de fracasar en su misión afortunadamente junto valor y la completo y vaya que lo agradece, ya se esta pensando en visitar esa tienda de animales todos los martes. Ademas ahora tenia un lindo pez dorado."


Ehhh buenas. Abajo esa la info. No le hagan mucho caso a esto...

Disclaimer: PPG(z) no me pertenece.

* * *

 **GoldFish.**

Miraba los niños entrar emocionados y salir aun mas emocionados con cosas peludas en sus manos (o en las manos de los adultos que los acompañaban), en otros casos salían con latas o accesorios pequeños y de colores. Aunque no solo entraban niños, también estaban los de mediana edad que entraban acompañados de otros adultos o, en su defecto, de ovíparos o vivíparos.

Efectivamente, estaba a un paso de entrar en una tienda de animales.

Ella ama los animales, ese no es el problema. Su problema comienza cuando su abuela amablemente le dijo: "Se que ya eres responsable, pero tener una mascota te aria bien, solo piénsalo."

Si, tendría que comprar una mascota. Ya trato de buscar un perro o un gato callejero, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inválidos, los animales en esta época están demasiado bien cuidados. Sus pensamientos no deberían de ser malinterpretados, eso es bueno, ella no se queja de las nuevas leyes protectoras de animales, solo es que es un poco difícil su vida ahora.

Ahora si, su problema. Su problema es la preocupación de que ella no sea lo suficiente responsable como para cuidar y proteger la mascota que ella comprara, (aun no se decide) su confianza en si misma callo cuando las palabras salieron dos noches antes de la boca de su abuela. Y lo peor es que no se puede negar a nada que le ofrezca su abuela porque esa mujer, aunque suene raro, es su perdición de buena manera, claro.

Sintió un jalón leve en su vestido, un niño con una golosina entre sus dedos. Lo miro sonriendo y hizo contacto visual cuando se agacho.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar amiguito?- Su voz flaqueo un poco, aun estaba nerviosa o tal vez asusta, ni ella misma se aclara.

-¡Oh! no es nada, solo es que se ve un poco triste.- Dijo el niño con inocencia.

Miyako sonrío, ese niño seria un buen chico al crecer, felicitaba a sus padres por tan buena educación, aunque su trabajo solo acaba de empezar ya que ese niño debe de tener solo uno años, apenas puede pronunciar las palabras correctamente.

-Bien te dire la verdad, no estoy triste solo un poco asustada.- Miyako observo a su alrededor buscando a un pariente del niño. No queria creer que ese pequeño estaba perdido.

\- ¿Por que señorita?- Dijo el niño antes de llevar la golosina a su boca degustando de su sabor.

-No quiero que nadie muera.- Se arrepintió de sus palabras inmediatamente el niño puso una cara de miedo. -Ya sabes, es que los animales requieren mucha atención y dedicación.- Solto todas sus preocupaciones tratando de arreglar las palabras anteriores, pero eso asusto mas al pequeño.

-¿Piensa matar a un perrito?- Ahora si el niño se alejaba con pequeños pasos de ella.

-¡No!- Grito, eso no lo hacia muy a menudo, la verdad es que es realmente raro que ella grite.

Eso asusto completamente al niño, y causo que corriera despavorido hacia donde estaba una mujer sentada con otro pequeño entre sus brazos.

Inmediatamente se sintió fatal, la mujer estaba tratando de alimentar al bebe y ella asustaba su otro hijo (que de seguro lo es ya que el parecido es notorio). No merece una mascota que cuidar.

…

"Que esto no te desanime Miya, eres realmente buena persona, solo no te expresaste bien ante el niño."

"Momo tiene razón Miya, solo entra y compra un animal fácil de cuidar. Ademas ya te dijimos que te ayudaríamos."

Leyó los mensajes de apoyo de sus amigas. Momoko tenia razón, un grupo de chat en Snapchat podría ser util algún día.

Aspiro todo el aire que pudo y miro decidida el gran cartel en el cual estaba el nombre del local y un lindo eslogan. Estaba de cuclillas detrás de un árbol por la vergüenza de hacer llorar a un pequeño. Se levanto y dado pasos seguros entro al local.

Todos en la pequeña tienda voltearon a mirar a la chica que sostenía la puerta como si fuera a morir y respiraba rápida y pesadamente creando un sonido algo molesto.

Eso aumento los nervios de Miyako y disminuyo el valor que logro forjar. Y justamente cuando iba a voltear para salir corriendo de ahi, una fila de personas tratando de entrar a la tienda la detuvieron, Miyako entro completamente a paso lento a la tienda muriendo internamente de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

Reviso la hora en su celular y aprovecho para volver a ojear los mensajes de motivación de sus amigas. Y el valor volvió, se animo a si misma a caminar por la pequeña tienda para ver que animal podría comprar. Kaoru tenia razón debía escoger algo que sea fácil de cuidar.

La primera opción fueron los perros, pero un perro necesita mucho cuidado y era el animal que menos trataba de obtener por la razón anterior, demasiados cuidados.

Observo a los gatos, los descartaba completamente, aunque no necesitaban tantos cuidados como un perro su abuela es completamente alérgica a ellos.

Los puercoespines y los hamsters son muy pequeños, podría perderlos!

Y por ultimo estudio a los peces, realmente no sabe nada acerca de peces pero era su ultima opción.

Se acerco al mostrador donde no había nadie, o eso pensaba ella. Toco la campa suavemente. Y rápidamente un rubio se levanto asustandola completamente.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte estaba buscando algo abajo.- Dijo el atractivo rubio con una sonrisa. -¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- No solo era atractivo, sino que podría cautivar a cualquier dama con su sensual voz.

-Eh... ¿Que sabes acerca de los peces?, su cuidado claro.- Dijo Miyako fijándose en la pequeña tarjeta hecha de un material duro. "Brick" ¿Ese era su nombre? Aunque suene raro estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

-La verdad es que son muy fáciles de cuidar, solo lo alimentas adecuadamente y si quieres comprar una pecera con filtro no necesitaras cambiar el agua.- Dijo el chico haciendo profundo contacto visual con Miyako. -¿Quieres uno?- Miyako asintió no muy convencida por lo que aria, pero la verdad es que un pez no era una mala idea.

-Ven te enseñare los que tenemos.- Miyako siguió al chico asta llegar a una gran pecera donde había una gran cantidad de peces de diferente tamaños y colores. -¿Cual quieres?- Dijo el chico mirando la cantidad de peces en la pecera.

Claramente solo iba a comprar uno, aunque fueran algo fácil de cuidar no se atrevería a comprar mas de uno, tal vez con el tiempo se atreva. Aunque no sabia cual elegir y la mirada insistente de el chico no ayudaba. Miyako trataba de esquivarla no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos que eran mas oscuros que los de ella, pero recordó que la valentía era importante y lo miro directamente a los ojos con una magnifica sonrisa de las que solo ella sabe hacer.

El chico parecía un poco sorprendido pero al final le devolvió la sonrisa, tal vez con mas intensidad. Miyako se sonrojo levemente y miro por ultima vez la pecera, solo escogería uno al azar, pero esa idea se esfumo al ver el perfecto. Miyako tenia la idea de ponerle al pez el mismo nombre que ese chico, "Brick", pero eso seria raro así que para balancear las cosas escogería el que se pareciese mas al chico y al voltear encontró un pequeño pez dorado que nadaba de un lado a otro junto con uno azul de rallas.

Miyako sonrío y señalo rapidamente al dorado sorprendiendo al chico que miro rapidamente.

-¿Ese quieres?- Pregunto el chico aun un poco aturdido por el anterior escenario.

-Si y lamento haberte asustado.- Dijo Miyako con timidez.

-Tranquila solo te emocionaste.- Dijo el chico recuperando la sonrisa. -Vamos a hacer el papeleo y te dire lo necesario para cuidar de este pequeñin.- Dijo para ser seguido por Miyako que ya estaba mas tranquila con respecto al pez.

…

Ya tenia a su pez en una bolsita, una pequeña con comida y una pecera mediana con complementos que ayudarían al cuidado de su nueva mascota. Ya había pagado solo faltaba que Brick trajese unos papeles que debería de filmar y podría ir a casa. A la llegada de el rubio con los papeles, firmo donde se le indico, leyendo lo de importancia claro, y finamente termino.

Pero aun no se quería despedir de el rubio, y al parecer el tampoco.

-¿Que nombre le pondrás?- Pregunto el chico guardando el papel en unos archivos.

-¿Aun no lo se, sugerencias?- Pregunto tomando las cosas y el pez.

-Leonardo.- Dijo el chico de broma.

-¿Leonardo?- Pregunto confundida.

-Ya sabes Leonardo Dicaprio, por el Titanic, murió ahogado…- Dijo el chico en forma de broma, pero se arrepintió cuando vio la cara de miedo en Miyako. -Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza.- Dijo con pena cosa que le pareció muy adorable a Miyako.

Olvido su ligero miedo y se rio de el chico contagiandolo a el tambien con su agradable risa.

Miro la hora en su celular y se sorprendió mucho, tenia que irse, su abuela la tenia que estar esperando en sus clases de pilates. Tenia un mensaje de su amiga Momoko, pero lo ignoro, mas tarde lo leería y lo respondería con calma.

El chico noto que algo no andaba bien, pero aun así no comento nada.

-Me tengo que ir, mi abuela debe de estar esperándome, tal vez nos veamos otro día, brick.- Ok se atrevió a decir su nombre cosa que tal vez tomo mal ya que su cara fue de confusión pura.

-¿Brick?- Pregunto el chico confundido, tomo su camisa y la levanto lentamente hasta toparse con la tarjeta blanca. Su cara cambio a una sonrisa relajada. -Mi nombre no es Brick, ese es mi hermano, solo lo remplazo los martes, yo no trabajo aquí oficialmente.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se miraron durante unos segundo serio y luego rieron amigablemente.

-Miyako.- Ella fue la de la iniciativa y sosteniendo al pez, la pecera y la comida en una mano, ofreció su otra mano en forma de saludo formal.

-Boomer.- El tomo la mano y caballerosamente la ayudo tomando lo mas pesado con su otra mano, la pecera.

La chica sonrío y duraron pocos minutos haciendo contacto visual profundamente. El momento fue roto por la voz de un hombre llamando a Boomer a todo pulmón.

-Bueno Miyako, me tengo que ir, creo que me descubrieron.- Dijo el chico antes de devolverle la pecera y salir corriendo del local y siendo perseguido por el hombre dueño de la profunda voz.

Miyako hizo lo mismo, pero no porque era perseguida, sino porque su abuela aun la esperaba, claro corria con cuidado de no marear al pez o hacerle daño. No queria que le pasara nada a Leonardo.

Claramente Miyako iria a la tienda de animales todos los martes a buscar algunos consejos, ¿quien sabe? tal vez se animaba a comprar otro pez.

Su abuela era su perdición. Nunca le podría negar algo, estuvo a punto de fracasar en su misión afortunadamente junto valor y la completo y vaya que lo agradece, ya se esta pensando en visitar esa tienda de animales todos los martes. Ademas ahora tiene un lindo pez dorado.

* * *

Soooo, hola cuanto tiempo.

Pienso que el fandom de PPG(z) ha caído y no quiero que termine en condiciones deplorables así que me he puesto las pila para por lo menos crear algunos one-shots.

Espero que este les haya gustado y para aclarar no tengo ni puta idea de cuidados de animales, aunque haya tenido unos cuantos no soy experta. Por cierto el pez esta basado en el mio, tambien se llama Leonardo .

Si ven algún ; mal puesto es porque no tengo la "ñ" y tuve que pegar y copiar en la palabras que la necesitaban, así como la falta de tildes y los "¿". Perdón.

Tambien quiero aclarar que creo que esta es la primera parte de un conjunto de one-shots. Aunque no estoy muy segura si de verdad llegue a subir los otros.


End file.
